


Work in Progress

by SlightlyNerdyTiget



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyNerdyTiget/pseuds/SlightlyNerdyTiget
Summary: Minnie visits Soyeon’s studio to show her her new song about unrequited crushes, and accidentally shows her the version with female pronouns.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Felt cute, might delete later. 
> 
> In all seriousness, this is just a cute lil fic I bashed out in a few hours. Just thought it was a sweet idea. I hope y’all enjoy it. As always please feel free to leave thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Stay safe people.

A knock on the door startled Soyeon out of her intense focus. She was focused on writing songs for their new album, particularly focusing on composing the perfect title track. She was stuck at a dead end. She wanted to write something more romantic than things they’d done before, something about the thrill of first love. But how could she write it when the person she was fond of didn’t like her back, at least not like that. Soyeon heard the knock and was brought out of her thoughts. Unimpressed, the short woman unlocked and opened the door of her studio to find a very nervous looking Minnie. 

“Are you busy?” the Thai girl all but stammered. 

“Uh, kinda. I’m working on our new album,” Soyeon said awkwardly. Minnie’s face fell, disappointment filled her expressive eyes. “But I can take a break, if you need me too!” she was quick to add. She couldn’t resist the older girl’s pout. Minnie brightened, though she still seemed nervous. 

“Can you listen to this song I’ve been working on? It’s not quite finished yet, and I’ve left the rap part blank for you to do your own thing, but can you listen quickly? Your opinion means a lot to me,” Minnie squeaked. 

Soyeon grinned, “Sure, come on in.” She stepped away from the door to let the older girl into her studio and locked the door behind her. She hated being disturbed, unless it was by a select few people. Minnie was one of those select few. Soyeon hated to admit it, but she was soft for the older girl. She pretended her fondness wasn’t developing into a crush, that would make things too difficult. 

The Thai girl plugged her pen drive into the computer. 

“So, what’s the song about?” Soyeon asked. Minnie paused. 

“Do you know the feeling when you realise that the person you like will never like you back? When you realise that you have to let go of your feelings for them, even though you really don’t want to, because keeping hold will only hurt you more?” Minnie breathed. Soyeon paused for a moment and looked at the pretty girl. Yeah, she had an idea what that feeling was like. She nodded shortly. “Well, it’s about that.”

“Is this from personal experience?” Soyeon teased. Minnie turned red. 

“It is a kinda personal song. I’ve been working on it for... a very long time. You’re the first person I’ve even mentioned this song to,” Minnie admitted. “I was hoping, if it’s good enough, that it could be one of the songs on our album.”

“You know that’s cube’s decision, not mine. But I’m sure anything written by you is more than good enough,” the leader said sincerely, giving her friend a genuine smile. “C’mon, let’s hear it then.”

Minnie found the folder. Soyeon noticed there were alseveral different files in there. That wasn’t unusual, it was common for songwriters to save different versions of their songs so they could go back to older versions if newer ones didn’t work out. She clicked one of the files. 

The sound of a piano trickled out of the computer accompanied by a soft drum beat. The tempo was slow, the melody not overly complicated. The introduction was setting up the perfect ballad. Then Minnie’s soulful voice drifted out of the speaker. 

‘She takes his hand’

Soyeon heard Minnie mutter something under her breath that sounded like a swear word. 

‘My hand goes cold without the warmth of her fingers’

Wait, ‘her’ fingers. Soyeon tried not to frown, she didn’t want to frighten Minnie off, the girl was very skittish. She pretended that her heart didn’t leap when she heard ‘her’, it might have just been a mistake anyway. Soyeon didn’t want to get her hopes up just yet.

‘She smiles at him   
My heart goes cold without the warmth of her smile’

The song continued, soon launching into the powerful chorus. 

‘I’ve got to let her go, but without her I’m cold,  
I want to let her know, with her I want to grow old,  
I want to hold her, to love her, to kiss her, my love,  
I need to let her go, and so I am cold.’

Soyeon nodded along to the song. It was really good. She could already hear in her head who’s voice would suit each part. And the lyrics, they spoke to her. She’d had crushes on guys and girls before and never done anything about it, either she was too insecure or too busy. The pronouns... this song was about falling in love with a straight girl, Soyeon was sure of it. She understood the feeling, understood the pain. She didn’t know Minnie felt that too. Knowing that made her feel closer to the Thai girl.

Suddenly, just as the song launched into the second verse, Minnie shut it off. 

“I-I... that’s the wrong version,” she said quickly, her cheeks were bright red. She leant over Soyeon and clicked on a different file. Her flushed face was inches away from Soyeon’s. The short woman could count her freckles. Soyeon’s heart began to race and, for once, no words came to her mind. 

The song started again with the same introduction. Minnie’s voice sounded once more. 

‘He takes her hand,  
My hand goes cold with the warmth of his fingers,’

Soyeon scowled. So this was the straight version. She listened with a frown. Minnie looked just as nervous as before, but her voice coming from the speaker sounded less soulful. The song didn’t sound right when she used male pronouns to describe her love. 

Soyeon stopped the song midway through the second verse. 

“Firstly,” she said, “I like what I’ve heard so far. This is a beautiful song. Secondly, I don’t think it needs a rap section, so write in another verse or something.”

Minnie nodded, “I feel like there’s something else you want to say,”

Soyeon observed her nervous friend and nodded. 

“I liked the first version better,” Soyeon admitted. The Thai girl somehow turned redder. She withdrew within her oversized hoodie. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that version,” she whispered. 

“I’m glad I did. It was more genuine,” Soyeon declared. She sighed, “I do it too, you know. I write songs about girls then change the pronouns.”

“You do?” Minnie perked up. 

The leader grinned, “I do. I do it all the time, mostly for romantic songs. I just make sure to only record the song with male or neutral pronouns. With the exception being Oh My God.”

Minnie was quiet. 

“Soyeonnie, have you ever... been with... a girl?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Are you asking if I’m gay?”

Minnie nodded, making the leader laugh at her groupmate. 

“I like boys and girls. I dated guys in the early days of being a trainee and I’ve kissed girls before, but I haven’t dated, or been with, anyone since,” the short woman affirmed. “Do you... only like girls or...?”

Minnie shrugged, “I don’t really know. I know I like girls but boys... I don’t know. It’s confusing.” She laughed shortly, “It’s even more confusing when it’s your groupmate that makes you realise you like girls.”

“Oh, is that song about...” Soyeon trailed off awkwardly. Her heart leapt with hope. 

“I started writing it when I had a crush on Yuqi,” Minnie admitted. Soyeon’s heart sank, she tried to stop her face from falling. “But that was ages ago, it was around our debut. Writing this song helped me get over her. Also living with her helped me get over it. But I stopped writing it.”

“What made you pick it up again?” 

“Uh... I had another crush. On Miyeon,” the blonde admitted. 

“Oh. I see,”

“I got over her though. And then I had a crush on Soojin. Fuck, she looked so hot as a blonde,” Minnie gushed. Soyeon hummed in agreement. Suddenly, Minnie laughed, “I’ve basically had a crush on everyone in the group at some point, even Shuhua. Maybe I’ll move onto CLC next.”

Soyeon cleared her throat nervously. 

“W-what about me?” she asked, uncharacteristically nervous. 

The room fell silent. Soyeon looked up at Minnie’s eyes and sharply looked away, her cheeks burning. The intensity of the older girl’s eyes were too much for her to handle. The tension was thick, like a dense fog on a cold morning, but the heat coming from Soyeon’s cheeks and ears kept her warm. 

The silence was finally broken by Minnie’s unsure words. 

“You are the reason I finished this song,” she finally whispered. 

The leader looked up at her. She saw how Minnie looked at her, like she was precious, like she was her everything. She wasn’t sure how she’d missed such an intense look. Maybe it was because she was so busy, maybe it was that buried insecurity that told her she was too ugly to be loved (thanks produce 101), maybe it was because she thought her friend was straight. She glanced at Minnie’s parted lips, just for a second, and fought back a shiver. 

“Did it help? The song. Did it help you get over me?” Soyeon asked. 

“No. Not this time,” Minnie admitted.

“Good,” the short woman growled. Emboldened by Minnie’s confession, she stood up and moved closer to the other girl. Minnie stiffened, clearly panicking. Her hands gripped the arms of her chair. “I like you, unnie,” Soyeon confessed, “I don’t know when it started or how, but I like you. I think I have for a while.”

“I like you too. I really like you, Soyeonnie,” Minnie breathed out. Her eyes dropped to the younger woman’s lips and she let out a shuddering breath. 

Soyeon lowered her face to the seated girl’s and tucked a blonde lock behind Minnie’s ear. She put on hand on the Thai girl’s cheek, and the other on top of Minni’s hand. 

“Can I kiss you?” Soyeon whispered. Minnie nodded. 

Soyeon tilted Minnie’s chin upwards and leant down to gently press her lips against the waiting pair below her. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was sweet, it made Soyeon’s heart race. 

Soon, the younger woman pulled away and smiled sweetly at the seated girl. Minnie had visibly relaxed, her hands settled on Soyeon’s hips, pulling her closer. Their foreheads touched, Soyeon could feel Minnie’s warm breath against her face. 

Almost as if there was a magnetic pull drawing them together, they slowly titled their heads and drew closer, kissing once more. 

This kiss was deeper, full of the longing that neither of them could express fully with words or even with music. Minnie gasped and pulled Soyeon even closer. 

Eager to feel Minnie against her, to feel her heartbeat, Soyeon clambered onto the chair, straddling Minnie’s hips. The Thai girl made a strange noise and entwined her fingers in Soyeon’s hair. 

It felt good, and soon Soyeon wanted more. She wanted more of Minnie, she wanted all of her. The wanting scared her and inspired her at the same time. 

Their kiss turned hotter, their hands began to wonder. Soyeon nibbled on Minnie’s lower lip, making her groan and shift below her. 

Eagerly, Soyeon pulled away from the kiss and directed her attention to Minnie’s neck. Oh, how she’d wanted to shower her neck with attention for so long. And now she had the chance. Soyeon nipped and sucked on Minnie’s pulse point, enjoying the other girl’s uneven breath. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Minnie suddenly said. Soyeon detached herself from the other girl’s neck and looked at the blonde questioningly. “This is all a bit much. I-I haven’t done this before and I really like you and I don’t want this to be some random hookup and I think if we continue, I won’t want to stop and I don’t want my first time with you to be in a studio, I’ve always dreamed of romance and... uh, yeah,” she blurted out. Soyeon smiled understandingly. 

“I get it, it’s okay. If you want to stop, you don’t need to explain it to me, okay?” she said sweetly. “I like you too, Minnie. We can go as slow as you want. I’m sorry for getting carried away.”

“Me too,” Minnie laughed. 

Soyeon looked at the girl below her and smiled. She looked like a mess. Her lips were swollen and her lipstick smeared, her pupils were blown, her shirt was ruffled. There was lipstick on her neck. She was a mess, but she was so beautiful. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Soyeon blurted. Minnie looked down, blushing and smiling. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Yuqi’s loud loud voice sounded through the doorway. 

“Eyo, Soyeon unnie? Have you seen Minnie unnie? She promised to have lunch with me!”

“Oh fuck, I forgot,” Minnie swore. 

Laughing, Soyeon clambered off Minnie’s lap and walked towards the door. 

“Hey, Minnie unnie, you might want to wipe the lipstick off your neck,” Soyeon teased quietly before she opened the door. 

“Soyeon-“ Minnie was cut off when she opened the door. 

Yuqi took one look at Soyeon and burst out laughing. 

“Unnie! Did you do your makeup in the dark this morning? You’ve got lipstick all around your mouth!” Yuqi laughed. She then frowned, “Wait, why are you only wearing lipstick and no other makeup. You’re so weird, unnie.”

Panicked, Soyeon wiped her mouth and saw the pink lipstick on the back of her hand. Fuck. Good job Yuqi was dense sometimes. 

“Uh, Minnie’s here, if you’re looking for her. She was showing me a new song,” Soyeon said. 

“Cool, can I listen?” Yuqi invited herself into Soyeon’s studio and plonked herself down on the sofa. She looked at Minnie and laughed. “Oh my god, you have lipstick around your mouth too!”

Soyeon and Minnie exchanged an awkward glance. Yuqi’s eyes widened as she put two and two together. They both had smeared lipstick around their mouths in the same shade of pink, yet only Minnie was wearing makeup. They both had swollen lips and ruffled hair and their clothes were a little wrinkled. 

“Oh. My. God. You two were making out! And you didn’t tell me!” Yuqi exclaimed. 

“It’s never happened before! It just happened today!” Minnie cried in return. 

“We didn’t exactly think to text you like, ‘hey Yuqi, Minnie and I realised we have feelings for each other and we’re going to make out now’,” Soyeon drawled. 

Yuqi narrowed her eyes, “You like each other? I thought you both fancied me?”

Minnie laughed awkwardly. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just kidding. I’m happy for you guys. Although it does mean we have two couples on the team which is kinda funny,” Yuqi remarked, “Maybe I should date Miyeon and then we’ll all be dating,” she joked. 

Soyeon grimaced, “Right. The company would love that.”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, you don’t need to worry about that. I haven’t told you about Soojin and Shuhua, have I? Well, except for now. But i’m really good at keeping secrets,” Yuqi bragged. 

“Listen, Yuqi, we’re not together, yet. This is very new. So please don’t tell anyone at all, not even your mum, until we figure things out. Okay?” Soyeon commanded. Yuqi laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me when you two make it official or whatever,” the Chinese girl stood up and walked back towards the door. “Minnie, are you coming to lunch, or are you going to stay and make out with Soyeon?”

Minnie spluttered. She glanced at Soyeon, who smiled. 

“Go with Yuqi, I’ll stay here and listen to your song. The first version,” Soyeon said. Minnie hesitated, then leant forwards and kissed Soyeon’s soft cheek. She scuttled out of the studio, following Yuqi. 

Soyeon overheard Yuqi making a comment about her and Minnie fucking in the dorm and rolled her eyes with a smile. 

It was funny how things turned out. This was why she loved music, it gave people confidence to be themselves and to confess to the people they liked. 

Her heart felt light and her pulse was still rushing. This feeling... she had to write about it. Soyeon got out her notebook and began to scribble ideas. Maybe she’d found the perfect title track.


End file.
